To Be Treat
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: When pleasure is taken from you, used by you, will you surrender to your deepest darkest desires or fight it? Sequel to ‘Pleasure, Thy Treat’.


To Be Treat

Summary: When pleasure is taken from you, used by you, will you surrender to your deepest darkest desires or fight it? Sequel to 'Pleasure, Thy Treat'.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters of Twilight and one line from this story. The rest is the result of my (sadly confirmed by this) depraved mind.

AN: I know, I know, I said I wouldn't be continuing this storyline, instead doing another very similar story. But this idea just kind of hit and it went so I'm doing this sequel. This will probably be it though so keep an eye out for 'The Game' in future.

Oh and I'm not sure if it came across in the first one but these stories are set in the Victorian time era.

**WARNING**: This story contains _mature_ sexual content.

--

Something was terribly wrong.

I could feel it in the air and see it in the faces of those around me. I hadn't been here that long, just over four months, but I already knew that there was an order here, a way of life, and that when it was disrupted all hell broke loose. The castle was run on its Master's needs and those needs were fairly repetitive with a little difference to keep things meaningful. Whether that meant different clothes were worn, different food was ordered or different girls brought depended on his mood.

I had been one of his girls to begin with, one of his playthings that was stolen away in the middle of the night to give him pleasure. Meant only to last the night, perhaps not even that, and to be used by him in whatever way he saw fit. But that had not happened to me. He had seen something inside of me that made him want to keep me and kept me he had. I lived here in the castle now, treated as an esteemed guest, given anything I wanted whenever I wanted it and allowed to do whatever I pleased as long as it wasn't leaving.

He called for me whenever he wanted or needed and I went. At first it was just for his bodily pleasures, his release from a day's events. For a week I was his only source of affection but then the other girls were brought before him again. That night I had been so confused, wrapped up in jealousy of another having him, fear that I was no longer to be his and terror that I was to die, that I denied him for the very first time. He came to my chambers for the first time that night and took control of me again, the only time he has ever done so since our first night together, ordering me like a puppet to his hall. He made me watch as he took those other girls, as he used their bodies, ravaging some whilst delighting in pleasuring others. I hated him and loved him as I watched, envied and pitied the girls, wanted to protect the ones who whimpered in pain and tear out the eyes of those who were treated to him and screamed in pleasure. I felt so many things and I was so confused.

As he finished with his last girl he came over to me, her body dropped to the floor and then taken away by the minions to be discarded.

"They give me pleasure my sweet," he whispered harshly as he stroked my cheek. "But only for a night. They are simply a distraction, a way to unleash my full passion."

A part deep inside of me had hated that he never did that with me.

"I cannot do the same with you," He murmured, his fingers then tracing my lips, parting them. "Because it would kill you and I am _not_ about to lose you."

I'd wanted to say something, anything, but words wouldn't come to mind. It hadn't mattered then as he hadn't released his control over me.

"You are so very special to me Bella," he whispered against my lips as he kissed me. "I am what I am and cannot change that. If I was not such a selfish creature perhaps I could let you go, let you live your life. But I am selfish so I keep you here. I want you always my Bella and so I shall have you always but that does not mean you will be the only recipient of my desires, understand?"

His lips claimed mine in a hard kiss and he then released his power over me. He had taken me again on his throne that night but I had given myself also.

Since then I had lived this new life with a new understanding. He needed me for more than just my body but couldn't deny his body what he needed. He had his other girls but they never meant to him what I did. Sometimes I would even watch him with them of my own choice. Those nights were always more dangerous than other nights as his control was weaker and I was more aroused. It would always be fast and hot between us. And leave me weak for days.

Soon though he asked me to go to him for other reasons, for conversation, and I delighted in knowing that I truly was more to him than a willing girl. We began to get to know each other and as we did I began to find myself falling for this monster of a being.

It was strange, that I could feel this way about someone who had had me kidnapped from my home, who had murdered so many girls in front of me, who had taken my innocence without even truly asking and then kept me here, without giving me the will to leave, but I did. He was a monster, there was no denying that but it wasn't because of who _he _was. It was because he was a vampire and had to live his life as he could, it wasn't because of what Edward wanted.

I hadn't understood that there were two sides of him to begin with, that there could be vampire Edward and human Edward who was a vampire. It was difficult to explain and confused me deeply but I knew what I meant. And I knew I was bringing out human Edward more and more.

He started to send things to me, little presents that he knew I'd like, and minions weren't punished as fiercely as before, instead rewarded for their loyalty. The castle became a lighter, happier place for everyone and as it did I fell more and more for my captor.

Last night had been the best night by far.

I had been dressed and ready to go down to dinner when there was a knock on my door. Answering it I had the breath knocked out of me, greeted by Edward's majestic, smiling presence. It was the second time he had ever come to my room.

"Good evening Bella." He voice was as smooth as always and I fought to suppress a shiver.

"Good evening Master."

He insisted I called him Master whenever anyone might be about to hear us, as it was proper of my place here, as his mistress. Only in private was I allowed, encouraged, to call him Edward. Sometimes though, I liked to call him Master during our nighttimes too.

"There has been a change of plans for the evening." He announced as he stalked forwards into my room, pushing me backwards as he closed the door firmly.

"Oh?" I asked struggling for breath at his darkened gaze swept over me. "And what might we be doing instead of dinner?"

He grinned wickedly. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day," He purred. "The way you blush, the way you smell, the way you taste..."

I felt myself gush at his last words and Edward stopped his advance and threw his head back, eyes closed as he inhaled.

"Hmm, there it is," He growled. "I've been haunted by you all day and I cannot wait another moment longer."

"Edward..." I whimpered, his words reaching that place inside of me, that hot, hungry place that always wanted him, and before I knew it I was in his arms and he was kissing me.

"Mmm, my Bella..." he purred against my lips before moving down my jaw and onto my neck. My head lolled as he tasted my skin, sucking and licking as he went. His hands moved to grip my waist tightly then one slipped downwards, squeezing my bottom as his other ghosted over my back.

I didn't realise he'd undone my dress until I felt the cold air.

He grinned at my gasp and looked up at me, giving my bottom one last squeeze before stepping backwards. The top half of the dress fell, sagging around my waist and elbows. My nipples peaked instantly, a result from the combination of the cold air and his hungry gaze. He stepped back up to me but instead of touching me, like I desperately wanted, he hooked his little fingers into the material of my dress and pulled it down. Sinking back onto his ankles I watched as he pulled the material all the way down until it was pooled at my feet.

I could hardly control my breathing as he sat in front of me, his wild gaze sweeping across my entire body. A trail of fire seemed to blaze from my toes shooting upwards and I was sure that was the path his eyes had taken.

Slowly he raised his hands and began to run light circles across my ankles. The feel of his cold hard fingers against me was unbelievable, even with the many times I had felt it before, and I shivered helplessly. I knew he was teasing me, keeping contact with my skin and using his eyes to heighten my body's response but I couldn't help but delight in it. I certainly couldn't control the way it made me feel and as his hands began to rise my arousal began to make itself known, dripping down my thighs.

He closed his eyes and leant his head back, his nose up in the air, and inhaled deeply. His touch on my skin tightened and I knew he was as affected by my response as I was by him alone.

"The way you smell..." He murmured. "...is simply delicious."

His hands rose higher and I struggled for breath, my chest rising and falling more times than air was taken into my lungs. He had this effect on me but usually we were sitting or lying down and I didn't have to worry about falling over.

"I think I want a taste."

My breathing stopped altogether at that point but before I could do anything else, like worry about falling over or _really_ understand his words, I felt a rush of air and then the soft material of my bed coverlet underneath me. He hovered over me and smirked as his eyes roved up and down my body again.

"Yes, I think I want a taste very much."

His voice was low, deep, and was just above a growl. I knew he'd growl eventually, he always did with me, when he was losing his control, and I couldn't wait; I loved his growls.

"Edward." I whimpered, my body starting to shift helplessly.

"Don't worry my Bella," He whispered against my skin as he slowly made his way down my body, the cold air from his lips skimming my skin and making me feel like he was breathing fire. "We shall both enjoy this."

And then he kissed me... _there_.

My entire body arched upwards in surprise and pleasure, a scream making its way from my lips. I just heard his chuckle before he started kissing me deeper, his tongue probing me down there and causing the most delightful sensations. His hands gripped my hips, but gently, keeping me in place as I tried to buck upwards to get closer to him.

I couldn't describe what he was doing in detail, half my mind felt like it was melting, but my body responded to him, arousal seeping from me and air expelling rapidly from my lungs. All I could do was whimper his name and try to get him closer. It was so strange but so perfect to have his mouth on me. A voice was screaming in the back of my mind that this was wrong, that this wasn't proper, but after just a few seconds it became a feeble protest.

Edward groaned against me, pushing my hips down further into the bed and pushing his face closer towards me. His tongue felt like it was all the way inside of me and when he groaned, the feeling of air and vibration made me want to scream.

"Ed-Edwarrdd..." I moaned, my hands finding and fisting in his hair, tugging at it as he pushed deeper within me.

After one sharp pull he finally growled and I lost it. My hips bucked so high that his grip couldn't hold me down and my hands pushed his face further into me without my knowledge of telling them to do so. I screamed so loud and long as lights flashed behind my eyes and fire coursed through my body. I couldn't control my breathing or the way I was shaking. And then my entire body went numb and I simply melted back into the bed.

Edward licked me for a few more minutes and I knew the sensation was delightful but there was this heavy fog surrounding me that made all feelings and actions practically impossible to understand, let alone act upon. He finally made his way back up me body, nuzzling and kissing me as he did but I still couldn't do anything but lie there. Not even when he kissed my breasts, a favourite of his and mine, could I respond.

"Tired you out my love?" He chuckled.

All I could do was loll my head to look at him better.

He leaned forward and kissed me gently, a strange but interesting taste coating the taste of him. I tried to respond as I wanted to but my body just couldn't, and even my mind began to shut down. Edward simply chuckled.

"Rest," he whispered, kissing my eyelids as they closed. I just remembered feeling the coverlet spread across me. "You need your sleep."

I tried to reach for him, not wanting him to go, turning my body towards his and flailing my hands pathetically. Another chuckle was my reward but then I felt his arms surround me.

"Ssh, I'll stay love," He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'll always stay with you."

I tried to mumble something but I think I got my point across by snuggling closer to him. The last thing I had heard was his voice.

That was last night.

I had woken this morning to Edward's fantastic smile and an assortment of fresh fruits for breakfast. He had laid out a new dress, a deep royal blue gown that hung from the shoulders and was pulled in at the waist, was laid out across a chair. It was beautiful and as soon as Edward had seen it had caught my attention he'd asked me to wear it. Asked.

"I'm rather partial to that colour on your skin," he murmured, lifting my hair and spreading kisses across my neck as I sat up to get a better look at it. "But it is entirely up to you love."

It was then that my mind finally understood he'd been calling me 'love' since last night. As emotion tumbled over me all I could do was nod. Edward's responding smile did not make it easy to control those emotions.

"Excellent. Now you need to eat. I have to return to my duties unfortunately but I will return this evening. Would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

I just nodded again, still not sure why he was asking me but delighted in it all the same. Edward seemed pleased too; his smile widened.

He turned to leave but I could not just let him go, without saying or doing something to acknowledge his new attitude, our new status. Words weren't working for me so I reached out and caught his arm. His stare was half condescension and half surprise. I knew the condescension was the result of him having to distant himself from every other being and therefore having to give them this reaction. The fact that it only took up part of his emotions emboldened me; he was starting to lose his old ways.

I sat up slowly, not caring for once that when the coverlet fell I would be completely exposed to him. I ran my hands up his arms and pulled him closer to me, willing him to bend downwards. He did so and I slipped my hands into his hair and kissed him.

It was the first time I had ever done so of my own accord.

I pressed my lips gently against his then added more pressure as I titled my head and ran my tongue along his bottom lip, taking it into my mouth and sucking gently. I felt his hands gently encircle my waist and his mouth slowly respond beneath mine.

It was the most intimate and sensual experience of my life, and I shared it with him.

I gently broke away and leant backwards, looking up into his eyes. He stared down at me with a range of emotions flicking across his face; awe, surprise, pleasure, affection. All of them were positive and somehow I knew that what I had just done had touched him deeply, deeper than anything else he'd ever experienced. I still couldn't say anything so just smiled up at him shyly. He smiled back at me after a moment and then kissed me softly on the forehead.

"You need to eat something. You missed dinner last night after all." His voice was shaky and as I watched him leave the room I noticed how slowly and uncoordinated he was moving.

I'd smiled to myself that for once I had affected him, and in just the way I wanted to as well.

I hadn't seen him since this morning and over the last hour things had gotten strange.

Something was so terribly wrong.

I wanted to see what was happening, to make sure that Edward was alright. The minions were running all over the place, panic, fear and worry written clearly in my faces. I tried to stop some of them, to ask what was happening, but they just shook their heads, looked fearfully at me, and then ran off.

I knew that I could do nothing to the minions, and after recent events I knew they weren't as afraid of Edward anymore. And after last night and this morning I knew that Edward and I were more than just the master and his mistress. That led me to the conclusion that they feared something happening to me that would cause Edward to react badly. But I knew Edward would never let any harm come to me, and in respect of that neither would the minions, so what could be happening?

I loitered at my door, staring down the empty hallway. Edward had taken me on many tours of the castle, when we would talk about everything and anything. I couldn't say I knew it all but I could say I could get around the inner workings without getting lost. There were no minions in the hallway so I decided to try and walked towards the end corner. The minions hadn't told me to stay in my room but they hadn't been open about me leaving it either.

I needed to know what was happening though. I couldn't get rid of this fear that Edward was hurt or in danger and I needed to see if her was alright. I needed to help him if I could.

There were no minions about the hallways so I kept going as far as I could, listening out for the sound of anything, whether it be minion footsteps or Edward's voice. As I drew closer to the main hall chamber, or Edward's throne room as I liked to call it, I could hear raised voices. People were shouting at each other, lots of people by the sounds of it.

As I drew up to the door I could hear Edward's magnificent voice, echoing as it boomed around the constraints of the room.

"How dare you attack my domain!"

I finally reached the door and peeked through its open crack, just in time to recognise the figure who spoke next, although I would have recognised his voice anywhere.

"You steal our daughters in the middle of the night and you ask us how we dare to attack you?! How dare you attack us! We have done nothing to you, nothing! Release our daughters or we shall tear this place to the ground!"

I stared in shock as my father challenged Edward, his face red from exertion and anger. Two minions were struggling to hold him back.

He stood at the front of a crowd of men, although I suppose I must call them a mob. My father was the only one actively restrained but minions were circling around the outside of the collection of humans, making sure they kept their place. An angry hiss from them was the only answer to my father's words for a few minutes.

I turned from my father to see Edward, sitting on his throne, eyes black with anger, fists white and clenching at the arms of the chair. He looked furious, murderous, and never had I seen him more devastatingly beautiful.

"You exist," Edward replied, his voice so low it was close to a growl. "That is all the right I need. You are lucky I only take your daughters and so few of them as it is."

"You monster!"

"You will burn in hell for this!"

"Get him!" A man cried and the crowd surged forwards.

I gasped in horror, worry coating my entire body in sweat, but the minions kept the crowd contained and all that happened was some scuffling and more yelling. I sighed and looked back at Edward, knowing he couldn't be hurt now. His eyes burned into mine with a deep sorrow. Edward had heard me.

He closed his eyes and looked away, pain etched into every recess of his features. I wanted to go to him immediately.

"Take them away," He said quietly, his words heavy. "Let them out and make them leave this place."

Raising his eyes he looked directly at my father. "Your daughter lives but is the only one. Find her and leave. If you come to this place again I will have you all killed."

There was an instant uproar from the crowd and I gasped, not believing what he had just said. Edward was letting me go? But he couldn't! I needed to stay here with him. The minions darted forwards, more appearing out of thin air and started herding the crow backwards, towards the main entrance of the room. The crowd surged and fought but were eventually pushed out of the room, their shouts and cries echoing after them.

All I could do was stand there and stare at Edward.

He sat on his throne with his head bowed, his shoulders shaking as if he was crying. His whole demeanour screamed despair and I wanted to go to him, to wrap my arms around him.

A tug at my sleeve stopped me and I turned to see a minion there, looking at me with large eyes.

"He wants what'ss best for yew Missstresss Bella," It rasped. "He givess yew yewl life."

I couldn't speak, couldn't react as it began to lead me away, away from the hall and from Edward.

He was giving me up not because he wanted to but because he thought it was best for me? I knew how he could come to the conclusion. He was a vampire and I was human; he was a monster and I an innocent. But didn't he know how I'd come to feel for him? I needed him. His moods were like an extension of my own. When he was happy I was unbelievably so, when he was sad I found myself disheartened, although I always tried to lighten his state of mind. The castle felt like more home to me now then my own had for the nineteen years I had lived there.

I couldn't leave him.

Voice interrupted my struggling inner self and I finally realised that I had been led to the welcome chamber, where several men stood, challenging the minions. They hissed and spat at the humans but otherwise did nothing to hurt them. As soon as I stepped into the room I was noticed.

"Bella!" My father tried to run to me but the minions reacted so viciously he moved backwards instead.

I stumbled over to him, the minion who had led me stopping beside the others, and before I knew it I was in my father's arms.

"Oh Bella, oh my beautiful girl you are safe." He mumbled into my hair, pressing kisses to my head.

I smiled up at him, truly glad to see him but I was just so numb inside. I didn't want to leave Edward. But what should I do? Father was looking at me with tears in his eyes, smiling happily as he held me close. Could I disappoint him to stay with Edward? Break his heart to mend Edward's?

The answer came surprisingly easy when I asked myself the last question.

In saving one of their hearts I would be saving my own as well.

"Father," I said, pushing back away from him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the minions tense up. "It is so good to see you."

"And I you my girl. Now let us leave this place and go home."

"No."

I said it quietly enough but everyone heard. Father stared at me in shock, the other men all tensed and the minions straightened. Everyone in the room was looking at me but I could only concentrate on my father's eyes.

"I'm sorry Father but I can't leave here." I said quietly.

"W-What do you mean?" He stuttered, looking panicked and bewildered. "H-How can you stay here! You were his prisoner!"

"I was," I answered. "Not anymore. Father I choose to stay."

"Enough of this nonsense Isabella," he said firmly, taking my shoulders in a tight grip. "I do not know what that thing has done to you but you are coming home."

"No." I started to struggle in his grip. He tightened his hold and I let out a cry of pain. In a blur my father was on the other side of the room, held back by minions, as were the other men.

I stared in shock as I realised that the minions were protecting me. Then it dawned that they must feel loyal to me as well as Edward. His treatment towards them had improved since my arrival here. I stood up straight and looked at my father, knowing this would be the last time I would ever see him.

"Goodbye Papa. Take care of yourself."

I almost ran from the room as he started screaming for me, the other men adding to the noise by yelling abuse at me and the minions. I knew they would be forced from the castle and then the castle sealed. With its defences and the minions and Edward's powers I knew we were completely safe. The men could start a siege and never get us out in years.

I couldn't think of that right now though. I had to get to Edward.

I burst into the chamber and was surprised when he looked up, startled. At the rate I had been moving and knocking into things I thought he would have heard me. For a moment all we did was just stand there, staring at each other.

"I can't leave," I whispered once my breathing was under control, knowing he could hear me. "I can't leave here and not be with you."

"You should," He replied, his eyes heartbreakingly sad. "This isn't the life you should have. You should be free to do whatever you please, not trapped here in the dark with me."

"I wan to be with you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do," I took a step forwards. "I want to be with you forever Edward."

The next thing I knew I was in his arms; he had covered the entire distance of the room in less than a second.

I threw my arms around him and buried myself into him, burrowing my head into his strong chest. His breathing was ragged and he tightened his hold on me.

"I never want to be without you love." He whispered into my ear, his cold breath stimulating my usual response of a shiver.

"You don't have to be. I never want to leave."

He growled. "You'll be mine for eternity Bella. I won't give you another chance to leave."

"I don't want one."

His hands tightened and I felt air as he moved us backwards. "You are mine now."

His lips crashed onto mine as he sat us down on his throne chair, me on his lap just like our first time. I slipped my legs either side of his and wrapped my hands into his hair. The kiss deepened and soon our tongues were waging against each other. I knew I'd have to breathe soon but I didn't want to end this kiss. It was so much more than any of our others; more passionate, more intimate, more emotional.

I gasped, breaking away for that much-needed air, when I heard a ripping noise. Edward's hands balled around the material of the dress and pulled it, causing its seams to come apart. Cold air rushed across my skin, followed by the trail of his fingertips as he pushed the dress down. I needed to feel him skin too so pushed my hands underneath his cloak and shoved it off his shoulders. Within seconds our naked chests were moulded against each others, our mouths mimicking them.

His hands cupped my breasts as mine twisted in his hair and he squeezed them. His mouth swallowed my gasp but couldn't contain my moan as he began to knead them roughly. He was never this harsh with me, never risking anything that could hurt me, and I delighted in it. My body was responding to him faster than ever and I rocked my hips forwards, desperately needing something to relieve the pressure down there.

His growl only made me feel hotter and when he tweaked my nipples, twisting them sharply the combination of pain and pleasure caused me to scream.

Edward grunted and rolled his hips up into me, causing my head to loll backwards. I felt more cloth rustling and then he was thrusting upwards, straight into me. I screamed again at the sudden intrusion but Edward only pulled me tighter against him before pulling out and thrusting back in again.

I clutched at him wherever I could; his hair, his arms, his shoulders. He didn't slow down his pace, thrusting as deeply and as quickly into me as possible. I responded as much as I could, my hips moving on top of his but I was so full of sensation I don't know what I was doing. I knew I was screaming and whimpering and crying out his name. I could hear his growls and feel him inside of me, stretching and pushing me further than ever before.

His hands suddenly grabbed my knees and pulled them sharply against him, spreading me, causing me to widen more and for him to push in deeper. I moaned helplessly.

"You like that my Bella? You like it when my cock goes deep within you?"

His voice was so low and gravelly, it was like he was talking and growling at once.

"Answer me!" He demanded with a sharp thrust.

"Yes!" I screamed. "Yes Edward."

"Good." He panted.

His hands moved to my bottom and squeezed, kneading them whilst using them to add more pressure to my thrusts. I was nowhere near as strong as him but with his guiding hands I could meet his thrust properly.

Edward's mouth lowered to my breasts ad started sucking at them, one of his hands moving form my backside to my back so he could push my chest against his mouth as he pushed my hips against his cock. My throat was dry and hoarse by then otherwise I'm sure I would have screamed loudly. He suckled as he thrusted, the dual sensation causing my head to spin. When his tongue flicked my nipple that scream I thought I was incapable of burst from my lungs.

I couldn't catch my breath as he moved to my other breast and I could feel that fire within me increasing. It was rising throughout me and my hips starting moving more against Edward's of their own accord. I needed that thing that was coming, that fire that was burning me needed to explode. Edward growled against me again and it sent me rocketing upwards but it wasn't quite enough. I moaned helplessly against him.

He thrusted up into me again but shifted so it felt like he was going straight up inside of me, spearing inside of me. And at the exact same time he bit down on my other breast. I exploded with my loudest scream yet, his name echoing against the walls as light and fire surrounded me.

I felt Edward's hips increase and it even started to hurt a little now that the fire was receding but then I felt cold spread throughout me down there and slumped against Edward, knowing he had found his release in me.

It was silent for a few minutes as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You will be mine now," He whispered harshly as I melted against him.

Numbness was encasing my entire body but as it did I felt a sharp pain, like a stab, against my neck. Edward was silent for several minutes then he was whispering in my ear again.

"Mine forever my Bella."

Then fiery darkness claimed me.

--

There is also an alternative ending for this fic but I went with this one as the other is _very_ **out there** and _very_ mature. My beta says some folks might like to read it but I'm not sure. If anyone likes the sound of that then say so and I'll consider posting it; or maybe just PMing it to those who would like. Anyways I hope you liked and although I might come back to prove these words wrong that is currently the last of the 'Treat' stories I have lined up.


End file.
